Bizarro Land
by Ashley13
Summary: Willow and Oz get transported into the Wishverse, and all Hell brekas loose! (unfinished! R&R!)


Bizzaro Land  
By: Ashley M.  
Summary: Willow and Oz are transported to the "Wish Universe" And all hell breaks loose.  
Rating: PG-13 for some violence  
A/N: In this Wish Universe, the Oz that lives there is called "Daniel", set after "Dopplegangland" but Vamp. Willow didn't die after that one in this story. And Xander, is just Xander in the Wishverse...not vamp. xander. Third season. And I started this fic back at the begining of 2002, and just found it again now, so it most likely sucks!!! lol  
Dedication: Stephy, Megsy, Lisa, Katie, Aimee...all my other fans lol.  
  
*~*Prologue*~*  
         A demon threw blue crackling energy at Oz, who was sent flying. He landed hard into a pile of building debree.  
"Oz!" Willow screamed, and started to move towards him.  
"No! Willow you have to finish the spell!" Buffy screamed.  
Willow hesitated, for a little to long. Another demon threw blue energy at her, sending her across the room. Landing hard a foot or two away from her unconscious boyfriend.  
Buffy was fighting with one of the large demons, she glanced over at Giles, glad to see he was holding his own. Xander was watching the scene from behind a pile of junk.  
       But after a few moments, the demon Giles was fighting was starting to give him a brutal beating.  
A small vial flew out of Giles's pocket. The vial contained the liquid substance they were going to use for the spell. It shattered on the floor by Willow and Oz.  
White smoke, and crackling energy formed around the passed-out couple.  
And then within less than a moment, a bright flash of light, and it was all over.  
Everyone stopped fighting to watch. The demons took this opportunity to run.  
Willow and Oz were gone.  
"Giles, w-where did they go?"  
Buffy asked nervously, deep inside not wanting to know the answer.  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
       Willow's eyes fluttered open, her head was throbbing. She looked over to her side. Oz.  
She sat up as best as she could, her body was aching in pain. She inched over to him as best as she could, and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"Oz...wake-up..c'mon..please wake-up..."  
       Oz groaned, and his eyes started to flutter, but not open. But when they did open, he found himself staring into Willow's beautiful emerald ones. Willow was now visibly relieved, and she smiled.  
"Will...w-what happened?"  
Oz tried to sit up, but laid back down when pain overtook him.  
"Oh, be careful" Willow said, cradling his head in her hands.  
"No, seriously Will, what's going on? Where is everyone?  
"I-I don't know"  
They both took a look around; they were in some kind of abandoned warehouse.  
"We should go see is Giles or anyone's at the library..." Willow suggested as Oz started to sit up.  
He placed a hand on her cheek, and his face became concerned.  
"Are you sure you're up to that? I mean...I don't even think we know where we are."  
"I'm up to it if you are." Willow smiled; she helped him up, as they walked out of the warehouse.  
*~*  
       Willow and Oz had found out how to get to the school. But when they arrived it wasn't the same Sunnydale High they both knew. The outside was no longer sunny and cheerful, no one was out, and the plants and paint looked dreadful. When they entered everything was definitely different. Anyone outside of class was pretty shaky, garlic and crosses hung from the lockers. Oz kinda blended in with the kids wearing a gray t-shirt, a dark color underneath, and khaki pants. But Willow stood out wearing a bright mixed colored shirt, and a bright orange skirt with matching shoes. Oz held her hand, and she clung to his side.  
       Just then Giles, wearing his usual tweed, but in need of a shave, came down from the hall. He looked up at them, and his eyes brightened.  
"Oh, yes. Daniel. I need to talk to you."  
Willow and Oz started at each other, then back at Giles.  
"Daniel?" They said in unison.  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
       Giles looked over to Willow for the first time, then jumped back in fright.  
"Ahh!" He screamed, and grabbed a cross that was on a nearby locker. He shoved it in front of her face. She looked very puzzled. He looked down at the cross, shook it like a defective spray-paint can, and put it back to her face.  
Oz stood in front of Willow, almost protectively.  
"Giles, what's going on? And what's with the cross?"  
Giles seemed to be having trouble speaking  
"V-V-vampire!" he shouted pointing at Willow.  
"I am not a vampire!" Willow said, offended.  
Giles looked puzzled, lowered the cross, and stared at Willow.  
Willow squeezed Oz's hand tighter now, and he squeezed back.  
"B-but, you are a vampire. I mean...you've always been."  
"Look Giles, I am not a vampire, see..."   
She offered him her wrist, and he gently placed two fingers upon it, feeling the blood pumping.  
"I have a pulse, I'm sure vampires don't have pulses,"  
She looked at Oz.  
"Right?"  
He nodded.  
She brought her arm back to her side, and stood still for a moment, clinging to Oz's side.  
       "uh...We should get you inside somewhere, before a student sees you."  Giles suggested. They all started to walk towards the library. When they arrived everything was basically the same. The same old musty books, and dark beautiful room.  
Just then, Larry came through the door.  
"Hey, Giles." He greeted Giles, and Giles answered back with a friendly nod.  
Then Larry looked at Willow.  
"Ah! Vampire!"  
"No, no. She isn't a vampire...this is someone else." Giles said, rushing over.  
Willow kind of nuzzled up to Oz, feeling a bit insecure. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and held her lovingly.  
"Oh...is this Daniel's new girlfriend?" Larry asked, smiling like regular guys did when it came to girls.  
"Oh, yes Daniel. Who is this anyway?"  
"Woah, what's with all the "Daniels". How did you guys figure out my real name?  
Remember...I'm Oz."  
Both Larry at Giles looked puzzled.  
"But..." Giles started to say.  
But he was cut off by someone else coming through the door. Daniel. The real Daniel.   
"Hey guys."  
But then he stopped, first looking at Willow. Then Oz. Both of them raised an eyebrow, and their eyes were now widened.  
Willow took one look at the double Oz's and fainted.   
  
*~*Chapter 3*~*  
       When Willow came out of the black, she opened her eyes to find Oz starring down at her lovingly. She noticed her head was nuzzled up in his lap. She groaned, and smiled up at him. He stroked her hair gently smiling down at her.  
Just then Daniel's head came into view.  
"Hey, is she all right?"  
Willow's eyes widened.  
Oz was only halfway listening to Daniel. He was more in-tune with Willow. His Willow.  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
The two young men helped her too her feet, and she clung onto Oz for balance.  
He helped her to a seat, and took the one next to her.  
"Oz, I was thinking, y'know when I was all passed-out. Everyone thinks I'm a vampire right?"  
He nodded, and looked at her curiously.  
"Remember, when everyone thought I was a vampire. When that vampire Willow chick came in to town from her own world?"  
He nodded again, thinking.  
"Well, maybe this is her world. And we were somehow transported into it."  
"Are you sure? Is that possible?" Oz asked taking her hand gently.  
"Oz, you should know by now, anything's possible."  
*~*  
       Dawn fell, and Giles's vampire fighting crew started to get their supplies.  
Willow walked up to Giles.  
"At least let us help. We've fought with the Slayer."  
Giles's eyes widened.  
"The Slayer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah c'mon Giles. You need all the help you can get." Oz suggested.  
"Well, Oz was it?" Oz nodded. "I guess that would be all right, but Willow, she's really going stand out in that clothing."  
Willow looked down at her clothes, and frowned a bit.  
"Ah, I know!" Giles moved into the book cage, and pulled out a pair of girl's tan pants, and a gray long sleeved top.  
Willow took them reluctantly, staring at them.  
"Oh, before Nancy..uh died, she used to keep spare clothes in here."  
Willow mouthed an "oh" and nodded.  
"I'll be right back okay."  
She turned to Oz, gave him a quick kiss, and walked out of the library and towards the restrooms.  
Daniel was sitting on the table, his feet resting on a chair. He watched Willow leave, and looked down at his hands. Oz came over and took a seat next to him on the table.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So, you and Willow. You're together?"  
"Yup, since her junior year."  
"You're lucky, there's no one like her in this world. Unless you count, well, you know. It'd be impossible to find someone that sweet here."  
"She is pretty sweet isn't she?"  
"So, Oz, tell me about yourself. Other than the things I already know."  
"Well, did u know I was a werewolf?"  
Daniel raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah."  
       A few minutes later Willow came back, her hair tied up in a short ponytail, and wearing the dark colored clothing. Oz jumped down from the table and walked up to her.  
"Hey"  
She took his hand.  
"Hey"  
"Right then, since everyone's ready, let's be on our way now." Giles chirped up, and lead everyone out of the library, and out into the cool night air.  
  
*~*Chapter 4*~*  
       Daniel drove the van, which oddly enough was just like Oz's, when everyone else sat in the back, preparing their weapons. Willow huddled up close to Oz, and he held her close to his chest gently.  
"Are you sure about this Will? That is if we run into her. I mean last time she attacked, we needed the Slayer." Oz whispered in her ear, not wanting the others to hear. Willow nuzzled Oz closer, closing her eyes, showing her answer. He nodded closed his eyes, and laid his head on her shoulder.  
       A few minutes later, the van stopped, a few blocks away from The Bronze. Willow and Oz's eyes snapped open, and they reluctantly inched away from each other.  
"Time to rumble" Larry said, looking around outside the van.  
Just then a rap came at the door, and Giles jumped.  
"Dudes, it's me Devon!"   
Devon's voice rang from behind the van's door.  
"Oh," Giles carefully slided the door open, Devon hopped in.  
"So when do we start killin` the..."  
He looked over at Willow  
"V-"  
"She's not a vampire." everyone but Willow said coolly.  
Devon nodded, and sat down next to Willow and Oz.  
"So...who's the new chick D..." Devon looked at the front seat, Daniel, then back at Oz.  
"Wait a minute..."  
"Long story" Larry said.  
"We're from a different dimension" Oz answered.  
"Apparently not that long..." Larry said.  
Willow and Oz both slightly giggled, smiling.  
"What?" Larry asked.  
"Nothing, we just have a friend back home who always says that." Oz said smiling at Willow. She leaned back against his chest, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, and smiled down at her.  
Devon stared at the couple, clearly enjoying the scene.  
       Oz slightly glared at him and looked towards Giles. He found Giles was looking out one of the windows blankly.  
"What's a matter G-man?" Devon said, maybe a little to much like Xander.  
"Vampires"  
They all looked through one of the windows, vampires, a small group of  7 were coming towards them.  
*~*  
     "Oh, this is great." Larry said under his breath.  
"Everyone ready?" Giles asked looking around. Everyone had a stake, and some had crosses.  
"Let's go!" Giles slid the door open, and everyone cleared out. Larry, Devon, and Giles were immediately taken on by one vampire each. Leaving Daniel inside and guarding the van. Three vampires were left, two males standing in front of another vampire. Probably lackeys. Willow thought, as her and Oz assumed a fighting stance.  
One of the lackeys took a good look at Willow, and whispered something in the other vamp's ear. His eyes widened, he too was now staring at Willow.  
A bored groan came from behind the lackeys, and they parted.  
"How come I don't hear any screaming?" said the childish tone of Vampire Willow. She emerged from behind the two lackeys pouting, her eyes half closed.  
       Oz started to move in front of Willow protectively. But she held him back gently. Vampire Willow looked at Willow, her eyes brightening, then turning steely.  
"You..." She tilted her head to the side, swaying a bit.  
Willow swallowed hard, but keeping a firm pose. Oz started to move closer to her and partially behind her, knowing she wouldn't let him protect her.  
"And you..." Vampire Willow said looking at Oz, her voice like venom.  
       Vampire Willow turned to one of her lackeys.  
"Him," She said coolly, jerking her head at Oz.  
Both of  the lackeys ran towards Oz. Vampire Willow smiled in gleeful delight. One of the lackeys struck Oz to the ground, Willow made a move to help him, but the other lackey held her back. She struggled against him as the other vampire beat her boyfriend to a bloody pulp.  
"Oz! No..please...Oz!" Tears started to fall from her eyes as she kept struggling.  
       She couldn't bare to see the man she loved like this for much longer. She struggled harder against the vampire. Oz was still on the ground. The lackey kicked a blow to Oz's head, which resulted in a loud scream of pain.  
"Oz!" Willow kept struggling.  
Before Oz could hit the ground again, the vampire wrapped his arm around Oz's neck, lifting him up slightly, and started to kick Oz numerous times in the abdomen. Oz tried to double over but the vamp kept lifting him up. The vamp pulled Oz back, arching Oz's back a little to much. Oz cried out in agony. Willow thought she might've heard something crack.  
"No!" she cried out between sobs. "No. Please! No. Oz! please..."  
       Oz was up on his knees now, in complete agony. The vamp round house kicked Oz in the head, striking him to the ground yet again.  
"Oz! No!" She fought harder against the vamp holding her back, her arms and body were starting to get tired, but she struggled on.  
       Vamp Willow smiled watching her favorite things:  
       Physical pain, Emotional pain, and screaming.  
She cried out, and was just about to break loose, but the lackey grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground by Vamp. Willow's feet.  
Willow groaned in pain, Vampire Willow smiled down at her, and kicked her lightly in her side. Well, at least lightly to her.  
  
*~* Chapter 5 *~*  
       Willow cried out in pain, and she heard Oz do the same from somewhere behind her. Vampire Willow crouched down beside her, caressing Willow's face with her long nails.  
"It's been a while..."  
She forced Willow to her feet. Willow clutched at her side, and tears of pain feel.  
"Oh, did I hurt you? Oh, I'm sorry"  
Vampire Willow slapped Willow across the face. Willow cried out in pain again, her legs starting to give out.  
"You ready to play bad this time?" Vamp. Willow asked him her seductive tone, swaying a bit.  
       Willow turned her head to face her alter-ego. Her eyes turned steely behind the tears. Vampire Willow struck Willow with her hand across her face again. But this time her talon-like figure nails left deep gashes in Willow's cheek, where they started to gush blood. Willow fell in a heap on the floor, crying with pain once again.  
       Vamp. Willow hissed as a large wooden cross held by Giles was forced into her face, while Devon and Larry picked Willow up, and moved towards the van, Giles following after them slowly. They had already gotten Oz into the back of the van. He was a wreck, purple-black bruises already forming on his face. His t-shirt was basically teared to shreds, and underneath numerous deep cuts were dripping with blood, and yet more bruises were forming on his chest.  
"Daniel, now!" Giles yelled, and Daniel floored the accelerator, and the van took off.  
*~*  
       The van was parked on the side of the rode near the woods. Inside the van, Willow leaned over her boyfriend's lying body, she dabbed a cotton ball with some liquid disinfectant. She had already stripped Oz of his shredded cotton t-shirt to get at the wounds better. She gently dabbed one of the cuts with the cotton ball.  
       Oz hissed with pain, and gritted his teeth.  
"Oh, oh sorry." Willow said.  
"No, it's okay."  
He looked at the cuts on Willow's face. He gently touched the puffy skin near them, not wanting to hurt her.  
"We should take care of these cuts."  
"I'm fine, it's you who you should be worrying about. Those vampire gave you a good beating."  
"Heh," he grunted with pain. "You can say that again."  
"Oh, be careful..."  
She dabbed the cotton ball on another cut. This time Oz only winced.  
"Oh, sorry.."  
"What happened back there?" Oz asked.  
"I basically passed-out a minute into the fight." He slightly laughed, but it seemed to hurt him, so he stopped.  
       Giles slid the door open from the outside and stepped in.  
"Oh, you're awake. Are you all right Oz?"  
"Depends on your definition of 'all right' "  
Giles sort of giggled in his own way, but then stopped and cleared his throat.  
"Well, that's was certainly...different...than usual. It seemed that 'Vampire Willow' as you call her, knew you."  
Willow and Oz looked down.  
"I have a feeling you're not telling me everything."  
They kept looking down, Willow started pulling apart the cotton ball as a nervous habit.  
"Now this is no laughing matter." He cleared his throat. "Hence the no laughing, but I'm serious. Willow, Oz. Your lives could depend on this."  
*~*  
A bright flash, and ashes in the middle of a large red painted circle started to build up into a figure.  
Xander.  
He looked as always in his leather jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath. He looked around, took an unnecessary breath in and exhaled.  
"Ah, it's good to be undead again."  
"At last..." The Master hissed, and got up from his large chair.  
"Xander!" Vamp. Willow ran gleefully over to him.  
"Oh, baby I missed you too." Xander said coolly, as he took her into his arms, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Willow licked around his bottom lip as the kiss ended. She started to rub small circles around his chest.  
"Xander." The master said, walking over to them.  
"I have some news."  
"Oh, do you now?"  
"It turns out we have a new Willow in town. A human, a weakling." His voice was like venom on the last words.  
"And, our Willow said she'd met her before."  
Xander looked down at her.  
"Is this true baby?"  
       Vamp. Willow put on an innocent face, nodded, and laid her head on Xander's chest.  
"Our Willow also informs me that this new Willow has joined the good fight. Against Us."  
"Yeah," Vamp. Willow pouted and looked sad.  
"She joined those nasty 'White Hats', and  she was mean to me."  
"Aww, poor baby" Xander licked her cheek, and she smiled.  
"I think you two know what too do."  
They nodded.  
"It's settled than, you kill her next chance you get." The Master said happily.  
       Vamp. Willow started kissing down Xander's neck, and he smiled down at her devilishly. Her pulled her into a kiss again, grabbing onto her leather clothes.  
"Now, you two go. You have some catching up to do." The Master said smiling. Vamp. Willow smiled and made a squeal of happiness, and dragged Xander by the hand towards one of the back rooms, shutting the door behind them.  
*~*  
       Willow and Oz had told the full story about Vampire Willow, and their encounter with her before.  
"Oh, right then. Daniel I think we should be on our way...The library."  
"Yeah, sure"  
The motor started and they were off, driving towards the S.H.S.  
Willow leaned over Oz. Picking up one of the spare blankets they kept in the van, and laying it over Oz.  
"You feeling okay?"  
He smiled up at her, and she cradled his head.  
"Yeah, heh, for some odd reason I feel all weak..." He joked sarcastically, and then looked into her eyes.  
"We'll be at the school soon, all safe...I hope." Willow said, trying to lighten the mood.  
*~*Chapter 6*~*  
       Everyone besides Willow and Oz were fixing their weapons by the library cage. She sat on the library table facing Oz in his chair, holding one of his hands with the both of hers.   
"You sure you didn't need anything?" Willow continued to worry about Oz, her tone concerned yet almost forceful.  
"Yes, I'm sure, so very sure I want you to stop asking." He said sweetly, taking his free hand, running it threw his sandy blonde spikes.  
"I'm sorry I just-" before she could finish she abruptly looked around the library.  
"What's wrong?" Oz raised an eyebrow.  
"I-uh...I thought I heard something..."  
Oz looked at the rest of the group, some had heard something as well.  
Giles looked at the other three young men, gesturing towards the door.  
"We're just going to check it out..." Giles and the gang started moving towards the door. Willow attempted to get up but Giles held up a hand to stop her, continuing to walk through the door with everyone else.  
       Willow stood up, walking towards the library door to peek threw the small window, hearing Oz's voice shortly after.  
"Willow!"  
Before she could turn around to ask him what it was about, she felt a cold, pale hand clamp over her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise.  
"Hey there," Vampire Willow whispered in her ear while Willow whimpered lightly fear. Oz fought against his pain and bolted from his seat running towards Willow. Xander seemed to appear out of nowhere, catching Oz before he could get closer, an evil giggle emerging from his throat.  
"Willow!" Oz struggled against Xander, keeping his gaze on his girlfriend  
       Willow tried to pull away from her counterpart, but every time she tried Vamp. Willow's grip around her arm would tighten, her nails piercing her flesh. Willow screamed in pain, but her voice was muffled once more by Vamp Willow's hand.  
"Boss sent us here to kill you...and you know, sad to see you go but-gotta do what I gotta do." Vampire Willow grinned, her face morphing into the distorted face of the creature she really was, leaning in for the kill. Her incredibly sharp fangs pierced the soft, warm flesh of Willow's neck, removing her hand from her mouth to hear her screams of agony.  
"Willow!" Oz cried her name once more, managing to escape Xander's grip-but only momentarily.  
       Xander caught him, throwing him to the linoleum floor forcefully, Oz groaned in  pain, starting to feel the pain from before again. Xander was soon pushed away by Daniel, who with the rest of the guys, had come running into the library. Devon had soon come to help Daniel, both of them fending off with crosses, leaving Larry and Giles to help Willow.  
       Giles had managed to pry Vampire Willow from her, holding her back as Larry had also managed to find a cross in his pocket. Willow fell to the ground, darkness consuming her once more, hearing sounds of combat around her.  
*~*  
Willow groaned, her eyelids fluttering open. She looked around, she was lying on the library table, someone tending to the wound on her neck. At first she thought it was Oz, finding it was actually Daniel, it didn't surprise her that she could tell them apart so easily.  
"Oh hey, you're up." He finished placing a Band-Aid on the twin punctures on her neck.  
"Where's Oz?" Her words had come unplanned, but had happened nevertheless.   
Daniel seemed to look surprised that she could see that he wasn't her boyfriend, his face then going somber.  
"What? What happened?" Willow propped herself up on her elbows, her expression going quickly concerned.  
"Willow...I-I...it's about Oz." Daniel paused. "He's gone..."  
"Gone?(!) Gone as in-"  
"No. He's still alive...I think...but they took him."  
"They?"  
"The vampires."  
*TBC*  
(Read and Review!) 


End file.
